Question: Stephanie has 25 coconuts for every 10 eggplants. Write the ratio of coconuts to eggplants as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $25:10$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $25 \text{ to } 10$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{25}{10}=\dfrac{5}{2}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{5}{2}$ is the ratio of coconuts to eggplants written as a simplified fraction.